Conventional lithium-ion batteries for automotive applications and consumer applications use graphite as an intercalation material for lithium on the anode side.
However, graphite has a theoretical specific capacitance of only approximately 330 mAh/g. Silicon, on the other hand, has a theoretical specific capacitance of more than 3000 mAh/g and is thus is one of the most promising intercalation materials for the substitution of graphite in lithium-ion batteries.
During the electrochemical cyclization, however, the volume of silicon changes by more than 300%. This may in turn lead to the formation of tears in silicon particles. The creation of tears may then entail a loss in capacitance, which, for instance, may be based on a continuous SEI creation (solid electrolyte interface).
Zhang et al. (Microporous and Mesoporous Materials, 100, 2007, p. 322-327) describes the hydrothermal synthesis of hollow zinc-oxide spheres while using spherobacterium as bio-template.